


the rain sees

by boyblue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Scenes, Dead People, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Police, for an english folio but i Liked it, the majority of this is just. gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyblue/pseuds/boyblue
Summary: The rain had washed much of the blood away by the time Officer Tom was ready for the scene.





	the rain sees

The rain had washed much of the blood away by the time Officer Tom was ready for the scene. Same result as the last incident, a woman, bludgeoned to death with enough passion to make her head a bloody pulp, eyes gone, and a hole stomped in her ribcage, mashing up her organs and ribs into a messy soup. The woman was naked, appearing to have been made so and used after her death. 

The past victims had been similar unfortunate souls. Women, young, pretty. Sometimes prostitutes, sometimes just an unlucky passerby. Blunt trauma to the head, or traces of roofies in their systems. Rope burns around their wrists, ankles and necks, showing they'd been tied up. Hid in a dumpster to be taken away with the morning trash, or sunk to the bottom of a lake, or buried on a ditch on the side of the country highway, to be forgotten like Saturday nights mistakes. 

The first had been an office worker, a petite brunette walking home from the closing shift. Her skull was bashed in, and her genitals mutilated. She had liked dogs, pasta, manicures, and cheating on her husband. She wouldn't be missed much. 

The second had been a prostitute, pretty and blonde, with breast implants and a life of bad decisions. She had been trying to get a last Friday night client. When he offered her a drink she never woke up. Without her income her aged mother wouldn't be able to afford chemotherapy, and would die two months later. 

The third had been a taxi driver. She was killed in daylight - an anomaly. Her neck had been stabbed until her head came off. Her car was found burned out in a junkyard. Her intestines and eyeballs had been removed and taken from the scene. 

The fourth had been a fast food worker, working the midnight to morning. She got off as the first rays of sun came over the horizon. She wouldn't get to see the full sunrise. Her body was hidden in the sewer, inside a padlocked trunk down a dingy, long abandoned tunnel. She had screamed more than the rest, and had her tongue removed for it. 

Officer Tom thought all these deaths were such a shame. So brutal. So much killing in so little time, the city had lost these beautiful women and the police force couldn't find any lead to find the culprit. The one piece of key evidence had gone missing, and there were no witnesses. There were even police patrolling the area where the women went missing, but that hadn't prevented it. 

He ducked under the fence, his boots splashing through a developing puddle and approached the body. Unzipping his bag, he took out a chef's knife, and started hacking at her arm, again and again and again until it came off. He placed in gently in a rubbish bag. The next arm was lopped off too, along with her legs. Her head was pretty. It would look good on his mantlepiece, but it wouldn’t be worth the risk (and the stench). He kissed her once, then sawed her head off too, and put that and her torso in separate bags. Lifting them up, he started walking back to his car. The rain would wash away the blood by morning.


End file.
